walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Stookey (Comic Series)
Bob Stookey is a character first encountered in Issue 29 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. ''He is the local town drunk of Woodbury and a former army medic. He saved the Governor's life after Michonne's assault and gave up drinking after. Pre-Apocalypse Post-Apocalypse The Best Defense Bob can be seen sitting outside the Governor's apartment in the street. Brian tells him to go and get something to eat because they removed the barter system. Bob reluctantly agrees and Brian tells him that he worries about him. This Sorrowful Life Bob can be seen sitting outside the Governor's apartment just before Michonne breaks in to confront him. Made To Suffer In issue 43, Bruce and Gabe find the Governor barely alive in his apartment. After Dr. Stevens and Alice had escaped, Bruce goes down to fetch Bob so he can save the Governor's life. Bob claims he can't do anything because he wasn't an army medic for long but Bruce forces him to try. Bob is repulsed by the site of the Governor's mangled body, but snaps out of it and manages to save his life. The Governor trusts Bob with looking after Penny whilst he is away attacking the prison. Bob is loyal to the Governor's request. Later Bob becomes Woodbury's doctor and Lilly's right hand man after the prison assault. His fate is explored in the novels. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bob has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of enemy combatants ''(Pre-Apocalypse) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Brian Blake Bob and Brian had a good relationship, even though Bob was frightened by Brian's acts most of the time. Brian came to see Bob as a father figure, and was one of the few people he really cared about. Bob would later go on to save Brian's life after his mutilation by Michonne. When Brian went to attack the prison he asked Bob to watch Penny for him, until he returned. Appearances Comic Series Volume 5: The Best Defense *Issue 29 Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life *Issue 32 (No Lines) Volume 8: Made To Suffer *Issue 43 (Flashback) Trivia *Regarding the torture of The Governor, Robert Kirkman wrote: "It wasn't that Bob was such a good medic that suddenly came out of nowhere that saved Governor's life-although he certainly did save his life. The idea is that Michonne was keeping The Governor alive, so she could torture him more. His wounds were bad, but not impossible to heal from. You may in fact see Bob again soon. Stay tuned."Issue 46, page 27, "Letter Hacks". **Seeing Bob again turned out to be true, as his last days and fate are revealed in the novels. *Bob is the only army medic encountered so far in the Comic Series. **Even though Bob claims he served in the army 40 years ago in the comics, the novel reveals he served there thirteen years before the zombie apocalypse, at the age of 36. References Stookey, Bob Stookey, Bob Stookey, Bob Category:Addicts Category:Woodbury Category:Comics Category:Medics Category:Unknown